Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style)
The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Rosita (Sing) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Snooty Flower - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *The White Rose - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Lily - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Bird in the Tree - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The March Hare - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The Dormouse - Crong (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Card Painters - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family), Dr. Lazertag (The Fryguy Show) and Columba (The Spacebots) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Scenes: # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 2 - Treat Heart Pig is Bored ("In a World of My Own") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit ("I'm Late") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 4 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/The Bottle on the Table # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Treat Heart Pig ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 6 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Chip and Dale ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 7 - "The Care Bear and the Sponge" # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 8 - "Old Father William" # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 9 - A Dog with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 11 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Evil Freemaker Genie/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Treat Heart Pig # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 13 - Treat Heart Pig Meets the Cheshire Skunk ("'Twas Brilling") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 17 - Treat Heart Pig Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, the Queen of Hearts # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Skunk Appears Yet Again # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 20 - Treat Heart Pig's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 21 - Treat Heart Pig's Flight/The Finale # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery: Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Treat Heart Pig as Alice Figaro.jpg|Figaro as Dinah Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as The White Rabbit Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as The Doorknob Foghorn leghorn looney tunes show.png|Foghorn Leghorn as The Dodo Chip-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.51.jpg|Chip as Tweedledee Dale_in_Chip_'n_Dale_Rescue_Rangers.jpg|Dale as Tweedledum Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as The Walrus TwoThumbsDown75.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as The Carpenter Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage as Bill the Lizard True Heart Bear.jpg|True Heart Bear as The Rose Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as The Lily Ep109a - Boating Buddies (131).jpg|Squidward Tentacles as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) Rarity is happy S1E8.png|Rarity as The Bird in The Tree Pepe was hugging penelope in the snow.png|Pepe Le Pew as The Cheshire Cat Columba.png|Columba as The Card Painter - Three Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as The King of Hearts Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof